Louds of Marvel
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: Lisa makes a device that goes haywire and sends everyone in the loud house at the time to the Marvel universe 5764 at different points in time as well as regress and destabilizes their DNA so that they absorb and Copy the DNA of the first one to touch the regressed Louds(and Ronnie) prepare for a lot of OOC lincoln x Ronnie
1. prologue

ok I know I usually do the AN after the story but this time I need to tell you some things first I love marvel even more than DC comics but I have not read them all I haven't even read some of the big names like Spiderman and Fantastic 4 I mainly read X man and Avengers and the like in this thair will be the following comic characters of importance Tony, Spiderman, Hulk, Bruce, Caption American, Black widow, Halk eye, DEADPOOL, Dr strange, Dr. DOOM, Black Panther, Wolverine and Tthe Guardians of the galaxy of these I only fell 100% comfortable writing Spiderman, Hulk, Bruce, Caption American and Deadpool. so the others may be OOC.

Also, I know it is SUPER short even for me barely 100 words but this is just the prologue im going to do a longer chapter either later today or tomorrow

and yes this is 90% copy pasted from the Louds of DC but the rest will be nothing like this one also my computer broke and im writing this on my phone so Sorry also it will be fixed in about 2 days to get the new chapters up

So on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the loud house XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

it was a nice Sunday morning in June in the loud hose the parents had left and taken Lily to run some errands. Currently, the remaining loud children were all around the house doing different things Lori was on her phone talking to Bobby,

Leni was drawing something on a sketch pad, Luna was playing her guitar practicing one of her favorite songs (back in black by ACDC), Luan was listening to her sister's music and working on her act, Lynn was doing her morning workout, Lincoln was currently spending time with Ronnie Ane reading their favorite comic book hero Ace Savvy, lucy was reading an old book written by H.P Lovecraft , Lola Was having a tea party, Lana was currently feeding her many pets and then thair was Lisa who was working on her to latest inventions one was a DNA destabilizer that would allow a human to take the DNA of another species to gain their abilities the problem was it only worked once and the effects were permanent. The other was a time-space manipulator that would allow her to open a 2-way gate to another universe and hold it open for up to a full year sadly it was unstable and dangerous to use.

"if my calculations are correct then all I have to do is adjust the quantum stabilizer to a frequency matching the multiversal signature ... but as there are infant possibilities I would have to find one that is not deadly to Homosapien," the 4-year-old girl said as she worked on her time-space manipulator.

As she started to tinker with the device her goth sister came in with her Book.

"Hello Lisa what are you working on," she asked her younger sister.

"A time-space manipulator that would allow me to transport myself to another stream of reality," she answered.

"Oh, a portal to another dimension," Lucy asked.

"yesh in simpler term," she responded with her signature lisp.

Lucy sat on Lisa's work accidentally knocking over the DNA a destabilizer that fell into the time-space manipulator. it caused both devices to go haywire.

"um what did I just do," Lucy asked.

"well, there is a 50% chance you just destroyed the house and everyone in it 5% chance that you just ended the world 15%chance it will just blow up 14% chance nothing will happen and a 1% chance that something completely random will happen is said looking to her sister.

BOOM the hose was gone and all that was left was the creator where it once stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX second AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok so the next few chapters will be explaining what happened to the Louds and Ronnie and what marvel charicter found them here is a list of who is found by who

Tony Lola

Spiderman Lincoln

Hulk and Bruce Leni

Caption American Lynn

Black widow Lori

DEADPOOL Luan

Dr. strange Lucy

Dr. DOOM Lisa

Black panther Luna

Wolverine Lana

Guardians of the galaxy Ronnie


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Black Widow's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalia had gone "camping"(1) she was in a pair of cargo pants and a tank top, she had a duffle bag of the essentials but that was it. She was currently climbing a cliff to set up camp for the night when she had gotten to the top. She laid her bag down and took a deep breath. She had always loved the isolations of the mountains the sun, the air the scent of trees and shrubs and the sound of a crying baby … CRYING BABY! She quickly turned and looked around the area she found a small girl no more than 6 months crying her lungs out she had a tuft of blond hair and a pair of deep blue eyes.

"What are you doing here little one?" Natalia asked as she crouched down to pick up the child.

The baby just kept crying.

Natalia knew there was no cities or towns around for miles, so she started to look around for where this baby could of come from. As she did she found a pile of cloths and in it she found a wallet and a smart phone. As she looked threw it she put some things together. 1 the phone did not seem broken but something was wrong as it refused to turn on. 2 the clothes were obviously from a teenaged girl of 16 to 18. And 3 the woman who had lost this stuff looked like possibly the mother to this baby from the resemblance and the fact that the walit had pictures of a teen boy. She put all this together and came up with a theory this woman had abandoned her baby that was most likely a teen pregnancy as widow put this together she headed back to her camp and used her instant tent (thank god for shield tech) and put the baby down to think about what to do.

As Natalia thought, the baby went over to the phone and started to play with it all though it was just a chunk of metal glass and plastic she seemed to love it. As she did this Natalia came to a decision. She would make this child her apprentice, it was perfect! The child had no family, friends, hell no one even knew about her and with the right training she would make an excellent spy if she started teaching her now. But there was also the matter of a name the spy looked down at the wallet and at the driver's license Lori Loud that was a nice name and it seemed to fit the girl.

"From today on you will be known as Lori Romanova," Natalia said picking the girl up and laying down on the inflatable bed to put the girl to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hulk POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hulk was angry, nothing new. He had found a nice quiet forest to relax in but the green flyers name after him again why couldn't they leave hulk alone. As Hulk smashed green BOOM thing that shot the annoying smoke at him he heard something it was loud and made Hulk … sad he didn't want to hear it anymore he wanted it to go away so he grabbed the last green flying thing and threw it as hard as he could, but the sound didn't go away so he looked for the sound after sometimes of looking he found it… a cute punny thing.

"HULK DONT SMASH IT!" he heard punny Banner yell.

"Hulk no smash cute thing!" was all he said to banner as he picked it up as he did its eyes opened and it looked up at the green giant and started to giggle.

What Hulk did not notice is when he picked up the child, he knocked over a sketch pad and Bruce saw through his eyes the name on it Lori loud.

"Hulk keep cute thing! It make Hulk happy," the Hulk said as he started lumbering into a cave and cuddled up with the baby.

As Hulk slept he and Bruce talked. Bruce knew he would never convince the Hulk to bring the child to the authorities, so they made an agreement. The Hulk would let Bruce take the wheel to care for the child but if anyone even hurt a hair on her head Hulk could smash them this included if Bruce did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX T'Challa 2001 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T'Challa was investigating the alarm that had gone off in the vibranium mine. Something deep in it was causing the vibranium to create powerful vibrations that were causing small earthquakes. As he got deeper in the mine there was no sign of what was causing it, but the vibrations had gotten so bad that if he took off his suit off he would be paralyzed by the noise. Once he reached the chamber that had the source he was shocked it was a baby in the very middle of the cave under a whole in the sealing that showed the light of the moon that shone down on her as T'Calla approached the baby it stopped crying and looked at him as he picked her up he looked up and saw a panther run past the hole in the roof.

"Well young one, looks like it was fate for us to meet but you need a name what do you think of Luna?" T'Challa asked as she giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Bowl of trouble sep/26/17 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So i was going to have Luan be raised by the punisher because, well puns, but currently Deadpool is holding a gun to my head and is telling me if I don't put luan with him, well blow my brains out soooo yea here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX dead pool sep/26/03 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deadpool was waiting impatiently for a package.

/knock knock knock/

Deadpool opened the door grabbed his package and threw a few grand at the blue man with a Redfin. As he opened the package he smiled as there was a 6-month-old girl with brown hair.

"YAY I don't have to kill the author! now time to teach you how to be a bad ass merk," Deadpool said getting a laugh from luan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So ya here's the new chapter, the next one will be Lynn, Lincoln, Ronnie, and lucy.

proofread by gamelover41592

1 survival training she is currently in West Africa with no food water or weapons just clothing and a tent


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Captain America POV 2005 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve rogers, better known as Captain America, was currently relaxing on his day off when he walked past a bank robbery. He looked inside there was a total of 3 robbers with 17 hostages. Steven decided to help out, he went over to the manhole and took off the cover and launched it at the robbers it knocked down the first one then embedded itself in the wall knocking down a light threw the vibrations executing the second then the last in fear ran away as the Caption just keeps on walking and as he passes an ally he hears crying he goes down it ready for a fight but was surprised by what he found a small girl no older then two in a pile of clothing and after picking her up ad inspecting the clothes, he found a jersey with the name Lynn on it and he assumed that was her name.

He took her to shield to try and find her parents but was shocked to find out that not only did she have his DNA but also that there were traces of his super soldier serum and it was decided that he would take care of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Peter Parker pov 2006 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was enjoying life for once with an early morning walk, he was mostly alone only a few people were around right now. over the past month some great things had happened not only had he taken down most of his rogues gallery but after an accident with the laundry, Aunt May had found his suit and the two had talked about it and she had agreed to let him continue as Spider-man as long as he did not lie to her again.

Peter was waiting for the light to change when his Spider sense went off and he looked around and what he saw made his eyes bulge out of his head a small boy about 2 years old had crawled out into the street and a bus was speeding and about to hit him! Thinking fast Peter ran into the street, grabbed the boy and shot a web slinging him and the child and landing on a building. He landed and put the boy down and looked at him he had white hair and black eyes with freckles on his cheeks.

"Who the hell would let their son out in the street like that?" Peter asked as he looked down at Lincoln square.

As he turned back to the boy, he saw that the boy was crawling sideways on the building.

"For once in my life can the crazy shit NOT happen to me, I guess you need a name what do you think about Lincoln?" peter asked picking up the boy again and putting his mask on to swing home, he needed Aunt May's help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Drax pov 2006 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drax was on a hunting trip, he had just beaten a boar like creature about the size of a baby elephant and was eating dinner when he heard a child crying. He went over to where it was coming from and found a small girl with a chocolate brown skin and a darker color brown hair he picked her up and she seemed to reach for his finger and showed a powerful grip.

"You have quite the grip little one, for someone so scrawny you are impressive,"Drax said holding her to his chest.

"Ronnie," the girl said with a giggle.

"Is that you're name little one? Would you like me to take you home with me?" he asked getting a gurgle in response as he got back on his ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here is the new chapter next will be Lucy(Dr. Strange), Lola(Iron Man/Tony stark), Lana(wolverine/Logan) and Lisa(Dr. Doom)

Proofread by gamelover41592 he also requested the new chapter

Hope you enjoyed it sorry it has taken so long to do it but the nect wate will be longer.

dedicated to Joe "Baer" corner the perfect dog RIP June 1st 1997 to October 4th 2017


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dr. strange 2008 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Steven strange was currently relaxing in his study, enjoying a cup of tea when he felt a disturbance in the vail between worlds and felt as some force reached out to his world. Steven reached back to see what it was and saw it was a girl no older the 2 with Pitch black hair. He reached out and pulled the girl through. He fell to the ground with the girl in his arms and noticed she was clutching an all-black book with the name Lucy on the cover and when he opened it and read the poems inside.

"Well little one you seem very interesting," he said looking down at the girl who just stared back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tony stark 2011 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was in his lab working on a new set of armor he called the white knight it was not that advanced as it was more a drone that he could polite. As he worked on the armor he heard a small explosion but since no alarms went off he didn't think it was anything special hundreds of explosions went off a day but eventually he heard a bay cry.

"What the fuck?!" Tony said turning around to see a blond baby girl about two crying.

He went over to the girl and picked her up and she smiled at him.

"FRIDAY! Can you do a bio scan on this little girl please?" Tony asked.

"She is 100% human and no unknown bacteria has been found but she has STARK DNA," FRIDAY reported her findings.

"So we are related how," he asked.

"Parental DNA matched with you Sir you are her father Maternal DNA has a match in this universe but farther exploration to the discarded clothing reveals her name to be Lola," FRIDAY answered.

"Damn," was all he could say

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Wolverine 2011 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logon was sitting in the camp he had set up when he heard an explosion about a 10 meteors north so he went to check it out and found a small blond girl.

He picked her up and got stabbed in the chest from small two small bone claws that came out of her fist.

"Not another one," He said warping her in the cloths and found that the dress had Lana stitched in the collar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dr. Doom 2016 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Doom was not happy someone had attempted to hack his computer's and had succeeded and diverted 50K from his funds to an orphanage, in a town, in his country and when he got there, he had found out that the Mayor of the town had stipes funding the orphanage and it had fallen in to disarray due to this.

"Hello my lord how may I help you?" the Patron of the orphanage asked.

"Well miss I have noticed some funds have been stolen from me and sent to this orphanage," he answered with no emotion.

"Oh I'm sorry sir that must have been where Lisa got the money. LISA COME DOWN HERE!" she called.

"Yes mish," a 3 year old girl in a green sweeter and a pair of thick glasses on her face.

"Did you hack Von doom to get the money," the Patron asked.

"Yesh mish I did! I didn't think I would be traced and we needed the money," Lisa explained.

"So you a three year old child hacked my network … impressive I found out what the old mayor was doing and dispatched him you're funds will continue as normal from hear in out but miss I would like to adopt Lisa hear," Dr. Doom explained.

After the paperwork was signed Dr. Doom brought Lisa to his home and gave her some IQ tests disguised as a game and her IQ was so high they could not be measured. This pleases him but little did he know she know they were IQ tests but she had held back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proofread by gamelover41592 he also requested the new chapter

Hope you enjoyed it sorry it has taken so long to do it.

Put the first Loud house character to get their own chapter in a review also go ahead and throw some suggestions for chapters in there if you got some.


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln was six years old and was watching the news with his great aunt may his dad was at work and had left him with her he was drawing a picture of his favorite hero.

"Oh Lincoln what are you drawing," Aunt may asked.

"The coolest most awesome hero of all time," He answered.

"Oh Spiderman is pretty awesome isn't he," She laughed looking over his shoulder.

"Nuh uh it's DEADPOOL he is so awesome," Lincoln corrected.

"Oh I don't know I always liked Spiderman you know I work with him," came the voice of Peter Parker.

"Daddy you're home early," Lincoln yelled with excitement only a child could have.

"Is it a good idea to leave the office so early you are the CEO (1)?" May asked.

"It's a multibillion dollar company I have spent the last few years building I can leave my company early," Peter Said picking up Lincoln.

"Breaking news the rhino is on a rampage through the city the police are being overpowered easily and the question on everyone's mind is where are the heroes?" The newscaster reported.

"Oh I'm sorry Lincoln but I forgot something at the office I'll be right back," Peter said putting him down.

Peter ran out the door and aunt may sat Lincoln down on the coach to watch the upcoming battle.

Spider man swings into the battle and lands in a car hood and looked at the rhino.

"Listen man we both know how this is going to happen so why not give up now," Spider man asked his only answer was the Rhino charging him.

Spider man quickly shot webs at either side of him and pulled them tight and jumped over Rhino using the web to sling him into the Rhino slamming his head into the pavement. He then used his webs to bind the Rhino using a lot since he knew that the rhino could easily snap his normal webbing.

"Aunt May why does daddy love Spiderman he's not that strong?" Lincoln asked.

"Well want to know a secret spider man learned how to be a hero from your great uncle ben and he and peter were best friends growing up," May Lied.

Lincoln's Eyes widened as he got to work on a new picture this time of Spiderman his dad and ben fighting crime.

It took Peter another 2 hours to get home and he saw Lincoln curled up to a picture he had drawn it showed Spiderman him and uncle ben fighting the Rhino with a small boy with white hair cheering them on. When he tried to take the picture it stuck to Lincoln's hand. Once he pried it off his son's hand he saw there was nothing holding it to his hands. He took Lincoln to his bed and sniped a peace of Lincoln's hair and went to his lab.

It took him an hour but after that he found spider DNA in Lincolns and he put it together. His adopted son had his powers somehow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with Ronnie XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronnie was enjoying her morning run with her mom (1). She was keeping up the beast she could but the treadmill didn't go as fast has her mom's.

"Mommy when can I use one of the big treadmills that one is soooo slow?" Ronnie asked.

"Soon sweaty but we should go have breakfast," The green woman said grabbing her from the treadmill.

Once they were in the kitchen her dad put a plate of what star said were pancakes. They were her favorite.

"So young one do you know what today is," Her dad asked.

"Wednesday," she answered.

"No it's the 5th anniversary of the day we found you and according to Quill it is a day of great importance for humans," Her dad explained.

"So what should we do?" Ronnie asked.

"Well on Birthdays you get cake a party with all your friends and presents but since you don't have that many friends at dinner I'll make you my shooting star cake but we have some gifts for you," her Uncle explained.

The first gift was from her Uncle it was a laser rifle with a 60 shot mag and an atom charge that took any form of energy source. It was bright purple with a small skull on the side with her name Written under it.

"Thank you uncle star," Ronnie thanked.

"Its star lord and you're welcome," Star lord relied.

After that was from her Big brother it was a jetpack with a built in mask based of Star lord's it could fold up to be a jacket it was again her favorite shade of purple.

"Thank you big bro ill treasure it forever," Ronnie said hugging the rodent.

"Ya well when Quill said I had to get you a gift I just threw it together," The raccoon lied.

"I am grout," a tall tree man said from the chair next to her.

"Don't tell her that Grout," the raccoon yelled.

"You shouldn't lie bro so what if you spent 3 months working on it just shows you care," Ronnie said ruffling his hair.

As the raccoon mumbled something under his breath Grout reached behind his back and gave her a small flower bulb that opened up to reveal an animal that looked like a cross between a bat flower and a dog it secured up her arm and onto her shoulder and nuzzled her letting out a bark like sound.

"Edd Edd," the flower barked.

"Oh is that your name what a cute little thing you are," She said and scratched the Bat flower thing.

"I Am Grout," Grout said petting the plant.

"Oh it's a girl (2) well I'm going to keep calling it Edd," Ronnie said getting a bark of Edd.

Her dad gave her gift next. It was a locket with inside being a picture of her father and a four year old her. She was asleep in his arms and was covered in green blood. He was staring at whoever took the picture with no emotion like normal he was holding a knife in his other hand that was still dripping blood from something.

"That picture was from the first time you got a hold of a knife you had killed a small reptile that had been infesting the ship it was the proudest day of my life when you gave me the meat," her dad explained.

The 2 didn't say anything else and just hugged each other.

Last was her mom. It was a purple extending sword that could also work as a spear.

"You're ready to start full training starting tomorrow," Her mom explained a sm8lw on her face.

Ronnie was so happy she started to jump in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proofread by gamelover41592 he also requested the new chapter

Hope you enjoyed it sorry it has taken so long to do it.

Put the first Loud house character to get their own chapter in a review also go ahead and throw some suggestions for chapters in the air if you got some

1: I left clues on who is to her can you put it together.

2: Grout used some branches as mulch for a purple rose he was growing for Ronnie it became Edd and yes it's a girl but that doesn't matter since their all girls they reproduce asexually like the gems from Steven universe the plant a seed and a new one grows but not as destructive as a gem.


End file.
